Dark Matter
by RandomChickOliviaxx
Summary: Which do you think is the greater sin? To sacrifice your love to save your country? Or to sacrifice your country to save your love? Isabella Swan has to make that choice. What would you do if it was you?- This story is up for 'adoption' details inside
1. Prologue

****

****

Hi! I was hit with inspiration for this, and I hope you will like it as much as I do!

My disclaimer for the whole story : I do NOT own Twilight. However, this storyline is mine :)

* * *

Prologue

"Here's your flight information, Mr. Masen." The Spanish woman behind the ticket counter winked flirtatiously at the good-looking man in front of her as she held out the papers to him.

_Mr. Masen? Who is she talking about?_

For a split second, a frown spread across his face before her remembered that his fake identity for this mission was "Edward Masen." He recovered from his almost slip-up and accepted the papers from her.

"Thank you…,"he glanced at her nametag, "Carmen." He said her name seductively, his eyes raking over her body. She giggled, flattered by the handsome stranger's attention. Abruptly, he turned around and walked off to find the departure lounge, leaving Carmen gaping at him.

He changed his mind at the last second. He decided she wasn't worth it. Venezuelan women were certainly gorgeous, but he had a goal to focus on. Camera around his neck, briefcase in one hand and flight information and ticket in the other, he found the departure lounge and seated himself close to the gate.

From where he was sitting, he could see many other people in the terminal eyeing him appreciatively. He smirked to himself. This is the response that a proper badass SHOULD get, he thought. The villains in all the movies he used to watch as a child were all deceptively good-looking.

And he was a fine specimen, in all honesty. He had light brown hair that, when light hit it, shimmered and looked almost metallic. His green eyes stirred within you both intrigue and fear. He was six feet tall and well built. His abs were rock hard, and his muscles were impressive. He was a character out of a romance novel. Dark, mysterious and handsome. He exuded an air of danger, but that only sparked more curiosity.

For once, he hadn't taken on a physical disguise for this mission, so the appearance he had was his real, natural appearance. But he didn't think it was a risk to go as his physical self. The people who would be tracking him had no idea what he really looked like, or even what his real name was. They knew him as "E." That was the only signature he ever left behind.

He'd taken on many identities for his various missions in the past. Grayson Wickham, English lawyer. Damon Ricardi, Italian businessman. He had entered Acarigua, Venezuela as Reverend Miguel José, a Spanish preacher, and he was leaving as Edward Masen, an American photographer. He would never reveal who he truly was, though. That was Edward Cullen, Terrorist, threat to the United States.

The theme song of the CNN's situation room called his attention to the television screen on the wall directly opposite him. The screen showed pictures of a bomb blast, and then switched to the reporter.

"This is the destruction caused by yet another bombing of an American Embassy. It occurred this morning. This time, in Acarigua, Venezuela. This is the ninth in a chain of bombings that have taken place over the last few years. Each bombing has occurred three months after the last.

Only American Embassies have been targeted, in places like Ireland, South Africa, Turkey, Egypt and Djibouti to name a few. These bombings are seemingly random, but is there a pattern we aren't seeing? Is this a terrorist at work? Or could it be that the world is rebelling, city by city, against American involvement in their countries? Is this a message being sent to the U.S.? When and where will the bombs strike next?

None can answer these questions but the culprits themselves. All we can do is hope that our government is working to get rid of this threat, and be on our guard. Join us, next half hour, when three world renowned criminal psychologists meet with us to discuss the possibility of this being a terrorists, and possible motives for these attacks."

The news broadcast ended, and the screen showed more video clips of the destruction caused. He chuckled inconspicuously to himself. It was a deep, sinister laugh, and had anyone been close enough to hear it, they would have feared for their lives.

"Attention, this is the final boarding call for all passengers travelling on Caribbean Airlines flight 747 to Piarco International Airport, Port-of-Spain, Trinidad. Please make your way to gate D6."

He gathered his belongings and headed towards the specified gate, all the while whistling a certain song. He held out his ticket to the man checking them at the entrance to the plane. The man returned the ticket to him and waved him in. He entered the plane and found his seat, singing the same song under his breath.

"_You've been hit by; you've been struck by, a smooth criminal…"_

* * *

**What do you think? Leave reviews please! Reviews to me are akin to sugar to a four year old... makes me happy!**

**I hope you like it, my dear fanfiction friends...**

**~!*Olivia*!~**


	2. Chapter 1

Hiya! Chapter 1 is up! Remember to review! By the way, the song in the last chapter, for those who don;t know, is Smooth Criminal, by Michael Jackson.

**Enjoy!**

**By the way, I owneth naught, save for this storyline.**

* * *

Chapter 1

James Scott surveyed the assortment of the most intelligent agents in the CIA before him, and he sighed. He was the chief, the man in charge of this case, and even with the twenty best agents in the force, it had taken the team over two years to find the barest trail to follow. His eyes found the door as Isabella Swan burst through it. She was late, but at least she was there. He had been waiting on her to start the meeting, and as soon as she was seated, he step forward to speak.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. We have gathered here so that we can discuss the "E" situation. Today, Agent Isabella Swan and Agent Jasper Whitlock, the newest additions to our team, will present this briefing. Agent Swan, Agent Whitlock if you please."

Isabella and Jasper stepped forward. Behind them, there was a representation of a world map on the digital whiteboard.

"Good morning," Isabella started confidently. "Jasper and I, after two years, have cracked the code. We've figured out the pattern. But we should start from the beginning."

"A little over two years ago," Jasper began, "the American Embassy on the Ungava Peninsula in Canada was bombed. The next day, the CIA headquarters received a picture of the building, before the bombing, with the letter 'E' written in calligraphy behind it." On the map behind him, he circled the Ungava Peninsula.

Isabella continued. "Exactly three months after that, another American Embassy was bombed. In Nuuk, Greenland. Again, a picture of the building, before its destruction, with the letter 'E' on the back of it was received by the CIA headquarters." She circled Nuuk on the map.

"And so the bombings continued, each three months apart. After Nuuk, it was Ireland, then Turkey, Egypt, Djibouti, South Africa and Tucumán. Two days ago, Acarigua in Venezuela was hit. After each attack, the CIA received a picture of the building before it was damaged, with the letter 'E' on the back, as if it were a signature." As Jasper said the name of each of the places, Isabella circled them on the map. All of the agents leaned forward, focusing on what was being said.

Isabella stepped forward again. "Jasper and I believe that we have figured out the pattern of the bombings. Look at the map. Each of the places is situated so that the pattern forms part of a circle around the United States." Jasper connected the dots on the map, illustrating Isabella's point.

Isabella continued, "And that isn't all. The places seem randomly chosen so that they fit in this 'circle,' but they aren't." She began to call the names of the places that had been hit so far, and as she did, Jasper wrote the first letter of each of the names. "Ungava Peninsula, Nuuk, Ireland, Turkey, Egypt, Djibouti, South Africa, Tucumán, Acarigua. Look at what it spells."

There was a collective gasp as the agents in the room took in what was being revealed to them. The letters spelled out UNITED STA.

Taking a moment to look everyone in the eyes, she spoke again. "It almost spells out UNITED STATES. This is a terrorist we are dealing with, and we think he's trying to make a statement. Once he spells out United States, he may move into the states. The place that makes most sense for him to target would be Washington."

Isabella paused there, while the other agents gasped in shock again. Internally, she rolled her eyes. These were supposedly the "best of the best" in the force. They should have known how criminals' minds worked, and expected this! She saw now why, after two years, the team still had not figured out anything.

"We think we know where will be struck next. Continuing the circular pattern, the next country beginning with a T is Trinidad. This is an island in the Caribbean, the southernmost in the chain of islands. Ironically, three months from now, the approximate time in which the bombing will occur, the Summit of the Americas will be held in Trinidad. Meaning that the President of the United States will be present and in danger. "

"We are fairly certain that this is when and where the terrorist will strike next." Jasper looked at the chief. "This man needs to be stopped. And we believe we can do it. However, this is a delicate situation. Only the best of the best must be put on this case. It is imperative that we fix this situation as soon as possible. We need to send agents to Trinidad as soon as possible. We have three months to catch the people or person threatening our country."

"Should we alert the President to the situation, and refrain him from going to Trinidad?" James interrupted.

"No, I don't think that would be necessary," Isabella replied. "If I were this terrorist, I'd keep my eyes on the goal. He's trying to make a statement before he get's to the main event. I'm sure he would want to attack the President in his natural environment - meaning the White House. In this grand production the terrorist is putting on, that would be the climax point, and his way to go out with a bang. We believe though, that three months in Trinidad is more than enough for us to find the terrorist. He's most likely already there, planning and scoping out, and looking for flaws that he can use to carry out his goal."

"How will we find him?" James interrupted again.

"That's the hard part. We don't know what he looks like, and we don't know his real name. He goes by 'E,' but that does not mean that his name starts with an 'E.' It could be a reference to a nickname, place, lover, parent, anything. I think, to find this man, we need to check up travel records. Look for the names of any people who have been recorded as having travelled to all the countries on the list that we have. Make sure the times correspond. From there, it should be easy."

"Also," Jasper added, "the agents on location would be on the lookout for a person who hangs around the American Embassy. The terrorist would be scoping the place out so he knows all the vantage points."

"Although we are fairly certain that the President won't be targeted while in Trinidad, if the terrorists haven't been found a week before the Summit, the agents on location should report this, and extra precautions will be taken to ensure the President's safety."

"Is that it?" James asked. Isabella and Jasper nodded. "A very impressive presentation. This is why you are on this team now. For over two years, we've been trying to figure this out, and you have. Okay, this briefing is adjourned. Agents Swan, Whitlock, Brandon, Black, Call and Webber, stay back for a moment please."

The requested agents remained seated while the others filed out of the meeting room. Once they were alone, James turned to them.

"I asked you all to remain here, because there isn't a moment to lose. Swan, Whitlock, you've earned the right to head this mission. And the rest of you, you're the best of the team. I want the six of you to be the team to go to Trinidad and stop this terrorist. I'll make arrangements for you all to leave here in the morning, so you'll be in Trinidad by evening. Go home and pack."

Without waiting to hear if the team was okay with it, James Scott got up and strode out of the room.

* * *

"Good work, Agent Swan." "Congratulations." "How on earth did you crack that?"

Congratulations were all she seemed to here reverberating in her head as she exited the boardroom. She smiled in response to it, but made no comment as she quickly made her way to the exit. She wanted out of the headquarter building. She was going to go home, pack her bags, and then sleep for the rest of the time. Lord knew that she would need her rest for the next day. She hailed a taxi and was about to get in.

"Isa! Wait! Are you going home?" Isabella turned towards the sound. She saw Jasper, Agent Whitlock, running after her.

"Yeah, I am. Coming?"

"Yes, let's just use the same cab. You know you have all the luck, while I can never hail one successfully." They laughed together and got into the cab.

Jasper and Isabella were neighbours. They lived in the same apartment building, with apartments right next to each other. They had known each other for years and were close friends. Jasper was engaged to another agent on the team, Alice Brandon, who also happened to be close friends with Isabella.

Isabella looked out the window of the car and saw the town whizzing past. She sighed. She hated her job. She had taken a course in criminal psychology in college, and she had to apply that knowledge in this job. She hated being inside the sickening minds of the people her team had to track, knowing what they were thinking and what they were planning. But hating it was the only way to be good at it. She had pursued this job to be like her father, whom she had loved dearly. He had been a CIA agent as well, until he was killed on the job. Knowing how he was killed, and no longer having him with her, made the job feel like a burden. But she bore the burden because she was making the world or at least her country a safer place.

She had never even known her mother, as the heartless woman had left when Isabella was two years old. So when her father died just three years ago, her heart hardened towards the world. She had very few friends, and everyone else were merely acquaintances. Those three friends, Jasper, Alice and Angela Webber (another agent), stood with her through her difficulties and helped her recover. She laughed, smiled, and acted as normally as she did before, but she had trust issues now. It wasn't easy for her to let people in.

Work, as much as she hated it, was a bit of an escape. Inside the CIA headquarters, she wasn't Isabella Swan. She was Agent Swan, just another emotionless CIA agent, putting saving people above personal problems.

"So, we're going to Trinidad," Jasper said, breaking the silence of the cab. Isabella hadn't even realized how quiet it was until he spoke. "I know nothing about that place. Do you?"

"Well, it's an island paradise, according to all the travel magazines. Its sister island, Tobago, is even more beautiful. Trinidad is the bigger of the two, and is more developed. They speak English, but mixed with a lot of dialect. The people are a mix of almost every nationality. The population is predominantly of East Indian and African descent, but there are lots of Chinese, Spanish, French, English and American people there, to name only a few of the nationalities. The country is one of the richest in the Caribbean, because of their oil and tourism industries. Also, it is one of the more developed nations in the Caribbean."

"Isa, you sound like a Caribbean History textbook," Jasper chuckled. Isabella tapped the back of his head, laughing with him.

"You asked what I knew! I was just telling you!"

"The only thing I've ever heard about that place is that the food is awesome. I hope I didn't imagine that, because that's the only reason I'm not objecting to going."

"So you're going for the food. Not because we're the ones who figured this crap out, not because Alice is on this mission too, not because you're excited to see a new place. Because of the food."

"Mostly, yes."

"You are such a man."

"Yes, I am."

"Jeez, Jasper."

* * *

_"_Baby, are you wearing that to go?"

"Yes, what's wrong with it?"

"It doesn't match, Ali."

"So what should I wear, mister?"

Isabella laughed as she exited her apartment to find Jasper standing outside his apartment, fully dressed, with his suitcase at his feet, facing an indignant Alice, whose suitcase was also at her feet, and her hands on her hips. She was wearing a light purple vest like top and pants of shade slightly lighter purple than her top. Jasper was right. It didn't match.

"Jasper's right, Alice," Isabella said, pulling her suitcase out of her apartment and locking the door behind her.

"You should put on your black dress pants. The shirt is nice, and it'll match," Jasper told her. Alice harrumphed, but listed to her fiancé. She opened her suitcase, pulled out her black pants and went into Jasper's apartment to change.

Alice was fashionably challenged, while Jasper knew so much about fashion that when Isabella had first met him she'd thought he was gay. But he wasn't. He just knew because his mother had been a model.

Two minutes later, Alice was back, wearing Jasper's suggestion.

"If I didn't love you so much, I don't know how I'd be able to stand my man having better fashion sense than me…" Alice trailed off as Jasper kissed her sweetly.

"That's why none of her relationships before this never worked out - she couldn't stand any of them," Isabella joked. Jasper laughed, and Alice playfully glared at her.

"Har har. Funny," she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. She wasn't really mad at Isabella. She was accustomed to her fashion sense being the butt of many jokes with everyone and she was okay with it. She'd never tried to change her style though, because Jasper loved her the way she was, although he offered suggestions from time to time.

"To the airport we go!" Jasper exclaimed, rolling his and Alice's suitcases to the elevator, while Isabella followed with her own.

* * *

Later that day, CIA agents Angela Webber, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock and Isabella Swan stepped out of Piarco International Airport into the warm night of Trinidad. They were on the job now. There was a grim silence while they waited for the shuttle to take them to the hotel.

"Three months," Agent Call said, dispelling the quiet. "This is a do or die mission."

"Be careful who you trust, it could be anyone. Tell no one why we're here. We're just tourists, as far as anyone else knows," Jasper said.

"We need to catch this person. Or these people," Alice added as an afterthought.

"Damn it guys, stop talking of work for this one moment. We're supposed to be carefree, happy tourists. People might get suspicious of the grim looks we have," Isabella pointed out. "We're in an island paradise. Look how beautiful it is already, and all we've seen so far is the outside of the airport."

She gestured towards the view in front of them: the moon peeping over a tall mountain range.

"She has a point," Agent Webber said. "For this night, at least, relax. We've just gotten here. We can start in the morning. We have three whole months. It's a long time, and we can do it. Just, lighten up for today, because from tomorrow we have to buckle down."

At that moment, a white van with the logo of the Hyatt hotel pulled up at the airport pick-up zone, right in front of them. The driver got out, and held up a sign with the name, "Whitlock."

"That's us," Jasper said. The agents took their luggage to the van and helped the driver to load it up. Then, everyone got into the van. Isabella was the last to get in. She hesitated a moment, and looked back up at the moon.

"Wherever you're hiding, 'E,' look out, because ready or not, here we come."

* * *

**So, that was Chapter 1... leave a review! Please? Tell me what you're thinking! **

**So, until I next update, I want you, my dear fanfiction friends, to live life to the fullest. Smile in the face of difficulties :) I have to do that, at the moment, so if anyone else does, I offer you strength. **

**Love,**

**~!*Olivia*!~**


	3. Do you want to adopt my story as yours?

Hey guys.. I know it's almost to the end of the vacation, and you guys have been expecting an update from me for a while. I'm sorry to dissappoint you, but I just can't do this anymore.

I just don't feel the creative vibes anymore, I haven't been in the mood to write. And then, I just haven't had time. I don't have a laptop anymore, so I have to use the family computer, but then my family hovers around me and minds my business. And my family doesn't know about me writing on FanFic, and I prefer it that way. So I never get a chance to write. Also I'm terrible at updating. I only get out piece by piece of an update at a time. I actually had the next update of Dark Matter ALMOST finished, and then I lost access to it. It's too much to have done so much work and then not be able to show it. I always take months to update, and I don't like the fact that I'm so bad that I have to constantly apologizing to you guys for updating late.

So I'm going to stop writing my stories. If I were to write on FanFic again, I'd have to finish out the whole story before I posted the first chapter, because posting chapters as I write them won't work. I take too long to finish writing a chapter.

**However, I am putting the stories up for "adoption." Anyone interested in taking on my stories, please message me, including the following:**

**(1)The story you wish to take on.**  
**(2)The possible storyline that you are thinking about using.**  
**(3)An example of your work as a writer - This doesn't have to be work published on FanFic.**

**I would use these points to assess who the best writer to continue my stories would be.**

However, I did have storylines planned out for Blurring the Lines of Reality and Dark Matter. **Those of you who want to know what my plans were for these stories, leave a signed review (so I can reply) or send me a personal message**, and I'll send it to you. The Life of a Teenaged Adult was meant to be left as a oneshot, so there are no plans for that one.

Those of you who stuck with me throughout this story, and constantly reviewed, and bore with me even with the long gaps between updates, I'm sorry that I'm dissappointing you but I want to thank you for all you've done for me throughout all this time. Your comments always made me smile, cheered me up when I was feeling down. All the people who have ever reviewed my work : **LoraineSouza, Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale, CloudsAreNOTSquare, Klutz5637, Valice Cullen, VampiresandHorses4ev3r, AshlieChristine, allthatimlivingfor, DarkWhiteRose, MissEsme, gohermione, Rosie Ingham, Vampyre-Rose, writersblockhappens, Blackstar1979, Jos, iluvedwardtoomuch **(by the way girl, you have a lovely real name :] ).

The following people's reviews were extra-special to me, and see, I'm even separating you from the rest! (That's not to say that the other people I mentioned didn't mean anything to me - ALL of you guys hold a special place in my heart!) : _**Ravita15, AllyAlwayz, AshCr, DaredevilDiva, Maryam a.k.a. Bella, magenta and ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLE. ... ... **_You guys are the AWESOMEST, BEST, EPICEST, FANTASTICEST, ABSOLUTELY SUPERDUPER people on EARTH! The best friends to have :)

Anywhoo, since I won't be writing on FanFiction again, or at least for a while, I have to say goodbye :(

Be safe guys, eat healthy, excercise, review every single chapter of every single story you read because it makes the author happy, relax, enjoy life. Good luck in all you do, and I wish you all well.

Now, for the last time,

Love you guys ALWAYS,  
~*Olivia*~


	4. MumblingSleeper

Hey guys!

Just letting you know, I've given this story to **MumblingSleeper** to continue.

She's a fantastic writer, and I'm looking forward to seeing her work.

Be sure to review everything she writes!

Hoping you're all well, and giving my love,

~!*Olivia*!~


End file.
